King Of Heroes Justice
by Dragonvsgoku2
Summary: What happened to Gilgamesh after his "death" at the hands of the grail? Who is this woman he talks to? What deal did this Uzumaki Naruto make?


I do not own Fate

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto stood in the center of Konoha, chained to the execution stand, preparing for death. The only crime he committed was completing his mission of retrieving the last Uchiha. During the month he spent preparing for death Naruto learned a lot about Konoha, and the truth about his childhood. Naruto remembered when Tsunade came into his jail cell and gloated, mainly as Naruto made a vow on the name of his clan.

Flashback

The past two weeks have been utter hell for the container of the Nine Tails. First he woke up from passing out, the wounds Sasuke gave him. Then he was beaten by all of the citizens in Konoha, including people Naruto though of as friends. Finally he was told the Uchiha would execute him, for completing his mission.

"It looks like you have seen much better days you damn brat," said a familiar feminine voice. Naruto raised his head to see Tsunade walking into his jail cell. Naruto gave a weak smile at seeing one of the last people he hoped were good left.

"How have you been you old hag? You find a way to get me out of here yet?" questioned Naruto with a little hope in his voice. As Naruto finished his sentence Tsunade was upon him, punching him in the face with her super strength. Naruto was held in place only by the chains. As he settled Naruto spit out a combination of spit, blood, and teeth.

"I am the fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, one of the Legendary Sannin trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi, and the last of the Senju line. You will address me, as Lady Tsunade or you will feel my wrath as penance. You got that you damn monster?" growled out Tsunade. Naruto gained a dark expression and nodded hid head.

"I understand that you are another one of these stupid citizens. You are another one of these hypocrites," began Naruto only to get punched in the face once again. Tsunade looked as if she was going to beat into Naruto, but stopped. She then gained a dark smile.

"I could beat into you with all the strength I gained through constant battle, but I have something better. I will tell you all about the plans Konoha had for you and used you for. I will break you mentally, as physically we can't break you. I mean look at what we did to you. For three days we had the Ibiki, Anko, and Inoichi torture you, but you held out. We allowed the entire Konoha citizen's to come in and beat you, but you still hold out. We let your friends tell you the truth, but you still held out.

"To begin I will tell you about your parents. Your mother was the clan heiress for a village and clan that no longer exists. She was an S-rank ninja with a flee on sight order. She was the Konoha Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki, and the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Your father is the hero of the third great ninja world war, and defeater of the Kyuubi Minato Namikaze, or the Fourth Hokage," said Tsunade. Naruto looked her in the eye with an angry look.

"Wait a minute. If my parents are who you claim to be then why was I treated like I was? I don't know much of my mother's legacy, but my father was a hero. Why do this to me?" asked Naruto. Tsunade answered immediately.

"It is because Sensei hated you, Jiraya hates you, and I hate you. You are the reason why people close to us are dead. We know you are not the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within you, we aren't stupid. But you are the cause of why we all lost people close to us. The day you were born allowed for the Kyuubi to be released. On that day sensei lost his wife, Jiraya lost a son, and I lost a daughter. We all blame your birth for it," said Tsunade with barely contained rage.

"Let me begin with the plan Sensei made for you. He told the entire village of your status as a Jinchuriki, allowing the village to hate you. He then played the grandfather to make you loyal to him and feel indebted to him. He raised you with a dream you could not accomplish, and let the village take their frustrations out on you.

"He would also constantly bring you to Inoichi to have you reconditioned. You would begin to get out of control and he would let the man wipe your mind and change it, and thanks to the seal the fox could not help you. Then he proceeded to let you get strong enough to become useful only when using your Bijuu power.

"Then to make you completely loyal he faked his death, planning the attack with the help of Orochimaru, who faked his betrayal. Then he got me to come back and make you feel good about yourself, hoping to then allow Jiraya to make you a powerful weapon, but I couldn't take your existence anymore. You're dying only to satisfy my need for revenge," said Tsunade. Naruto could only keep quite as Tsunade finished.

After seeing the look on Naruto's face Tsunade walked out. Naruto stood completely still for a long time, before it happened. Naruto felt something build up inside of himself and it was burning.

"I hate them. I hate all of them," said Naruto. Unconsciously Naruto began to draw on the power of the Bijuu, but it was not from Kyuubi.

"I will not allow myself to just die like this. I will return and have my revenge on all of them. I will make sure that they all pay; even if I die I will return. I curse those pathetic gods who allow me to suffer for no reason. This world only cares about strength. Those with power take what they want when they want. When I return I will live my life like this," said Naruto to himself.

Flashback End

"We are all here on this day for one reason, and only one reason. Today is the day we execute the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, Uzumaki Naruto. His executioner will be Uchiha Sasuke. His crime was beating the citizen Uchiha Sasuke into a near coma. To show we are not monsters we will offer the demon the opportunity of last words," said Tsunade to the citizens of Konoha who were watching the execution. The people of Konoha were going to protest but stopped due to Tsunade's look.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you have any last words before you die today," said Tsunade. Naruto who had been looking at the ground the entire time smiled looked uo and smiled. Those that could see Naruto's eyes gasped.

"I do have last words you pathetic wench. This is not the last time any of you pathetic mongrels will see me. Death will not hold me forever. I will return and have my revenge on Konoha for this crime set against me. I am the heir of the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan. As the only one capable of doing it I claim the titles and disown any and all members who associate themselves with Konoha in any way," said Naruto.

As Naruto called his disownment Tsunade fell to her knees and began to scream in pain. The people of Konoha began to look at Naruto in horror, amusing the blonde haired man.

"I will return from death with power and I will destroy all of you, I swear it on the men and women of my clan," said Naruto. As Naruto finished up his speech Sasuke charged forward and thrust his hand in Naruto's chest. Naruto never lost his smile.

"You claimed that the death of a best friend would increase your Sharingan to a new level, right Sasuke? Well I refuse to call you my friend. I hate you with all of being and swear to kill you when I return. Go to the fake traitor Orochimaru, Get as strong as you can, it will make me killing you so much sweeter," said Naruto as he died. The last thing he heard was Sasuke yelling in anger. Naruto had one final victory in this weak, pathetic body.

….

Gilgamesh shot up from the bed he had inside of his palace inside of the Hall of Heroes. He was wearing his primal outfit, and was sweating profusely. Gilgamesh raised a hand to his face and growled.

"It has been a long time since I thought of that life. I actually forgot about the promise I made all those years ago. It is about time I go and keep my promises. I mean what would a king like me be if I did not keep my word?" asked Gilgamesh to himself.

"You would be a tyrant king, although I don't see any difference then what you are now," said a feminine voice. Gilgamesh shot out of his bed and summoned his Babylon portals to target the woman in his room. The woman was someone Gilgamesh new all to well.

"Hello once again Lady Death. I believe it is time for you to leave. I suggest you take my offer, I only give it to you as you have taken me to rest various times," said Gilgamesh. The woman gave Gilgamesh a smile.

"I am the only one able to bring you back to the Elemental Nations Naruto. You are dead and can only be brung back by the summoning of a Holy Grail War, and even then only a piece of you. I will bring you back and make sure you are at your prime, but I have a condition," said Death. A blade shot passed Death's head, but she refused to flinch.

"First I do not go by that weak name anymore. Second why should I do this favor?" questioned Gilgamesh. Death gained a sad look in her eyes.

"You may be stronger than most in the Elemental Nations, but as you are now you can't win. You don't hold any weight I your weapons, or fists anymore. You need to regain that fuel you had before I send you back," said Death. Gilgamesh felt his anger grow and prepared to launch more weapons, but felt a pair of arms hug him.

"Naruto I understand your fury, I understand your hatred, and I understand your need for revenge. But I need you to remain yourself though. I saw all of your lives as Gilgamesh and I saw the evil you can do, but I saw you still have good," said a loving feminine voice.

Slowly Gilgamesh turned his head to see the two people that he had mixed feeling of. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. For the first time in a long time Gilgamesh had nothing to say.

"I know what we did hurt you a lot Naruto, and to this day both me and Minato regret sealing Kyuubi inside of you. We hope that you can find it in your heart not to forgive us, but to get past all the hate. I still believe you will get vengeance, but don't let it consume you as it did the Uchiha," said Kushina said with tears in her eyes. Gilgamesh could see that his father wanted to say something but held his tongue.

"Minato you appear to have something to say. Speak, or are you not a man," said Gilgamesh. Minato gained a deadpan look, before getting serious. Minato sighed and looked at his son sad.

"What right do I have to say anything to you, my son? Your mother warned me about sealing the Bijuu in you, and I ignored her. I damned you to misery and loneliness. You were abused every day of your life and became this. Your mother was against it, but I did it. I don't deserve to say anything to you," said Minato. Gilgamesh looked at his father and sighed. It appears as if Kid Gilgamesh affected his personality by making his old personality shine through a bit.

"From how you speak it appears as if you know about my life already, so hear this. I was the King of the mighty Kingdom Uurk. I was the leader and lived for my country. While I was not the best I still did my best to expand and better my empire. I understand why you did what you did as I would have to do the same in your shoes. I'm still angry, but I forgive you," said Gilgamesh. Minato looked at his son with tears in his eyes. Gilgamesh turned to his mother.

"As for you, I have the memories of Kurama. Apparently I was the reincarnation of one of the Rikudo Sennin's kids and was born with the ability to use Bijuu chakra. When I died Kurama returned to the corpse of Minato, but from the chakra I used from him merged with my own. It left me with memories of Kurama. I lived that night through his eyes.

"I can't say I love you, as my current life love is weakness. But I will say you have my respect and I will call you both my parents. I have nothing else to say," said Gilgamesh as he showed his back to his parents. Suddenly the both of his parents hugged him.

"No matter what you do now Naruto or Gilgamesh, know that we will always love you," said Minato and Kushina. Gilgamesh turned to Death and noticed she had a small smile on her face.

"Why did you have me do that? What did you expect to happen? I will always be Gilgamesh now," said Gilgamesh. Lady Death nodded in agreement.

"You are right. I know I can't do anything to change you back into the man named Naruto, but I can help you become a better person. I watched Kid Gilgamesh and know there is still much good in you. All the characteristics of Naruto were there in Kid Gilgamesh. Your parents were the only ones capable of making you like this

"As Gilgamesh you have only one person ever recorded, and I have seen, that you care about. If I showed him to you I would have made it worse. His life was turning you back into a good man, and his death changed you into this. I want to fix the mistakes that us gods made, especially me," said Death as she looked at Naruto sadly.

"But why?" asked Gilgamesh. Death looked at the man's stomach.

"I was the one who sealed the Bijuu inside of you and left you to fend for yourself. I did not assist you through your life as Naruto or Gilgamesh. You suffered a lot and I need to make it up to you. You were supposed to be the child of prophecy and no god or goddess assisted you. This is me trying to rectify mistakes," said Death. Gilgamesh looked at her and nodded.

"You know if I return I will kill them all? With my power I can take care of every single one and I will," said Gilgamesh. Death simply waved her hand and opened a portal to the elemental nations.

"I expect you to go ahead and do as you will. From the hell you have lived I expect a lot of bloodshed. However I do expect your journeys to help you return to a good person," said Death. Gilgamesh looked at her and appeared to want to say something. With nothing leaving his lips he shook his head and jumped through the portal.

"I hope he likes the present I have for him. With the allies he will make he will bring peace, but I don't care about that. That was to get the other gods to let me do this. With what he will do he will get to enjoy a life with others," said Death. In shadows of the room an orb of energy shined.

"Gilgamesh has been in my collection the longest and he has lost the hero within himself. I want him to regain it, even though he won't rejoin my collection," said Ayala. Death simply nodded in agreement. The idea of the hero Gilgamesh with his best friend Enkidu was an interesting thought.

To those that have been waiting I have been making this story up to near completion for constant upload. I will upload a new chapter every 3 day (that's what I expect don't take it literally. I have work and college so I may get busy.) This is the first story I will finish. I will then go to my Hero and finish that. The finish my alchemist. For the sake of loving my audience I have a character I made with no name. First one to PM me will have the name added. I actually have a male and female so first male and female gets a shout out.


End file.
